pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Sawsbuck
Vs. Sawsbuck is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 3/30/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan are at a newly opened Pokémart, being extravagant in size and wares. Iris is exploring the stands featuring battle items, with Rui in a jewelry section. Victini looks a little disappointed, as Ian pets it. Ian: Don’t worry. We’ll find your home soon enough. Cilan: No luck in Lenora’s library? Ian: No. The closest reference I managed to find was a flashing tower. Won’t make any sense without more details. Cilan: Well, the girls seem to be enjoying themselves. This’ll be a good break for everyone. Not everything has to be about training. Ian: On that note. Ian walks off the other way, Cilan sighing. Cilan: I guess it shouldn’t serve as any surprise. Iris: Wow that gem looks so adorable! Attendant: It’s a Dragon Gem! Use it to power up Dragon attacks by 50%! Iris: Really? (Nervously) Think I’ll pass. Rui: Iris, Iris! Rui calls Iris over, Rui holding up two pairs of dangling earrings. One consists of diamonds while the other one have Pokéball charms. Rui: Which one you think will make me cuter? Iris: Uh, Rui: (Groans) What was I thinking? You obviously wouldn’t have a clue on this sorta thing. Iris: Hey! Rui puts the earrings back, as she and Iris transverse the store. A large line of people goes around the corner for a booth. They carry Patrat, Tranquil, Sandile, Cubchoo, Darumaka, Foongus, Joltik, and Litwick. Rui: Hey, what’s going on here? Cilan: It looks like a line for a Pokémon Connoisseur. Iris: Another one? Rui: I thought you were the only one. Cilan: Of course not! I am simply a member of the Connoisseur community. There are four ranks of Connoisseur. C is the lowest, then it goes up to B, A and then S class. Rui: Where does the S come from? That makes no alphabetical sense. Cilan: S class and A class connoisseurs are able to give consultations to other trainers, and help them identify bonds between their Pokémon, compatibility, and even what starter Pokémon they should have. B and C rank can only work as assistants to the higher classes to build up their skills. Iris: To think it’s so complicated. Cilan: Hey Rui. Perhaps you should receive an evaluation as well. Rui: Huh? But, (Flirtatiously) I thought I had you as my personal connoisseur. Cilan: It’s good to receive multiple evaluations, to feel out different viewpoints and to see if they come to the same consensus. I believe that you and Purrloin have perfectly blending flavors, though you and Lillipup have a bit of difficulty meshing together. Perhaps this connoisseur could provide new ideas on how to become more compatible! Rui: (Groans) Fine. Only cause you’re cute in uniform. Rui chooses Lillipup, him barking excitedly. Rui scoops Lillipup in her arms, Lillipup elated. She goes to join the line, when she notices a curtain set up nearby. A hand sticks out, waving to motion Rui closer. Rui looks intrigued, as she goes over to the curtain. She meets a person with purple hair wearing a red dress vest with a pink under shirt. She wears black pants and has a red bow tie. Burgundy: Bonjour! Why wait for that connoisseuse when you could get an immediate evaluation from me? My name is Burgundy, ravi de vous rencontrer! Rui: (Suspicious) You’re a connoisseuse? In a pitiful back corner with no line? (Mutters) Why do you have to be so cute in that uniform? (Full volume) Alright. Let’s evaluate. Burgundy: (French for excellent) Now, take a seat. Rui sits on the foldable chair, as Burgundy bends over in front of her. Rui looks embarrassed, as Burgundy sniffs Lillipup. Burgundy then sniffs Rui, her looking appalled by this. Rui: Gross! What are you doing?! Burgundy: I am giving you an authentic evaluation! I perform my assessment solely by aroma! And now alors, it is evaluating time s'il vous plaît! (Serious) Your Lillipup is a boy, and therefore reeks like spoiled meat. He likes rough housing and playing in the dirt, while you prefer to keep as clean and neat as possible. Its ability is Pickup, meaning that it’ll bring you useless trash that you would want nothing to do with. (Shouts) You two are the worst possible match up! (Crosses arms confidently) My evaluation is to get rid of that Pokémon and replace it with one that has finesse and elegance! Lillipup barks angrily at Burgundy, as Rui gets up out of her seat. Rui: I think I’ve heard enough. While parts of your evaluation are spot on, I find the rest of your evaluation an insult! So much for trying out more connoisseuse. Even if they are all dressed so sharply. (Dreamily) Cilan is the only connoisseur for me. Burgundy: (Enraged) CILAN?! Rui backs up nervously from the outburst, as Iris and Cilan come through the curtain. Cilan: Huh? Did you call me? Burgundy screams in fright, then switches to anger. Burgundy: You! Vieille fripouille! So you finally show yourself! Iris: Uh, do you know her? Cilan: Her name is Burgundy. She challenged my gym a while back. Burgundy: And just like the villain you are, you berated us following our defeat with your condescending evaluation! Cilan: (Sheepishly) That isn’t how I made it at all. Burgundy: Following that loss, I swore that I would become a better connoisseuse than you are a connoisseur! Cilan: That sounds like a worthy goal! What class are you at? Burgundy: (Softly) C class. Cilan: Only C class? But you can't give evaluations unless you’re at least A class. Rui: Ha! No wonder it was so terrible! Burgundy: How dare you insult my work! (Points at Cilan) You shall pay dearly for that! Iris: Huh?! But Rui’s the one who insulted you! Burgundy: I challenge you to a battle! If I win, you will agree with my evaluation and have this girl replace her Lillipup! Rui: (Insulted) Girl?! Lillipup whimpers nervously, though Cilan reassures him. Cilan: I accept your challenge. I disagree with your eval that she should replace Lillipup. What they really need is strengthening and bonding. Burgundy is taken aback at Cilan's acceptance, but recovers. Burgundy: Bring it on then! End Scene Victini dashes forward with Quick Attack, charging at a tree. It avoids the tree with the smallest of movements at the last second, speeding past it. Ian: Nice. Your reflexes are improving considerably. Victini: (Proud) Vic! Ian and Victini notice Burgundy and Cilan preparing to battle. They go over and join Iris, Rui, Axew and Lillipup. Ian: Who’s that? Rui: Some poser connoisseuse who thinks me and Lillipup are a terrible match up. Ian: She’s not wrong. Rui: Eh?! You think I should replace Lillipup too?! Ian: No, nothing that extreme. I agree with Cilan’s eval. Rui: (Groans) Not you too. Cilan: Let us have a two on two battle. Burgundy: (French phrase) Then let us begin! Dewott! Burgundy throws her Pokéball, choosing Dewott. Dewott: Dewott! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon and the evolved form of Oshawott. As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops. Cilan: So your Oshawott evolved. My choice is, Dwebble! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Dwebble. Dwebble: Dwebble! Burgundy: Ha! Pitoyable! Your Rock type will lose to my Water type! Dewott, use Water Gun! Cilan: Protect! Dewott spews a Water Gun, as Dwebble retracts into its rock. Its rock releases a blue barrier, blocking Water Gun. Burgundy: Then Razor Shell! Dewott runs forward, drawing its dual scalchops forming water energy blades. Dwebble stays within its rock, using Protect again. Dewott is deflected back, scowling. Burgundy: Ha! You don’t even attack! The mix of your aromas leave a poor taste in the mouth! Dewott, fire Water Pulse! Dewott forms a condensed sphere of water, firing it at Dwebble. Dwebble fails to use Protect, though stays withdrawn into its rock. The Water Pulse energy churns and ripples, slamming into Dwebble. The attack ends, Dwebble coming out of it. Burgundy: What?! Ça ne peut pas être! That zest should’ve defeated it! Cilan: You mustn’t forget that type match up isn’t always the best. Dwebble’s ability is Sturdy, allowing it to survive a one-hit KO! Burgundy: But it leaves you vulnerable to a finishing blow! Water Gun! Cilan: Dodge and use Shell Smash! Dwebble into the sky, dodging Water Gun. It glows with a red aura, which cracks and explodes in a flash of light, Dwebble still glowing like this. Burgundy looks nervous, but points forward. Burgundy: Razor Shell! Cilan: X-Scissor! Dewott charges with Razor Shell, as Dwebble swings its pincers to form a crimson “X”. The attacks collide, with X-Scissor breaking through and striking Dewott. Dewott hits the ground defeated. Ian: Dwebble wins. Burgundy freaks out, as she returns Dewott. Cilan returns Dwebble, as the two draw new Pokéballs. The two throw them, choosing a summer form Sawsbuck and Pansage. Pansage: Pansage pan! Sawsbuck: Saws! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Sawsbuck, the Season Pokémon and the evolved form of Deerling. They migrate according to the seasons. People can tell the season by looking at Sawsbuck's horns. Burgundy: Ha! Witness my premium brand! Iris: (In disbelief) Premium brand? Cilan: It’s a connoisseur term for a signature Pokémon. As for mine, it is without a doubt Pansage! Start it off with Bullet Seed! Pansage spews Bullet Seed, as Sawsbuck remains in place and takes it. Sawsbuck glows with a light green aura as it absorbs the attack, being unharmed. Burgundy: (French phrase) You just activated our Sap Sipper ability! All your Grass type attacks are useless! Knock it aside with Energy Ball! Sawsbuck forms a green Energy Ball and fires it. Energy Ball breaks through and flies at Pansage, which dodges. Burgundy: Horn Leech! Sawsbuck charges forward with its horns glowing green, as Pansage flips over the attack, getting above it. Cilan: Use Bite! Pansage forms energy fangs as it Bites into Sawsbuck. Sawsbuck tumbles forward, recovering quickly. Burgundy: No, no, no! Sawsbuck, Energy Ball! Cilan: Dodge it! Sawsbuck fires several Energy Balls, Pansage dodging them all. Burgundy looks infuriated, as Cilan remains calm. Cilan: I believe it is evaluation time! You and your Pokémon have a incredible blend together, responding well and working well with you. However, your seasoning of attacks are bland and predictable. You focus only on moves that receive STAB power and thus have a limited variety of moves. A connoisseur is able to consult on a mixture of moves in order to be prepared for any situation! For example. Pansage, use Rock Tomb! Pansage holds its hands out, forming a large boulder between them. Burgundy and Sawsbuck are startled by this, as Rock Tomb slams into Sawsbuck. Sawsbuck hits the ground defeated. Cilan: That Rock Tomb is to help protect against Flying type foes. Ian: Pansage wins. Which means Cilan is the victor. Burgundy returns Sawsbuck and drops to her knees, her looking crushed. Cilan walks over, offering her a hand. Cilan: That was a great battle nonetheless. Spicing things up in terms of move variety will certainly be to your benefit! Burgundy looks appreciative, but swats the hand away and stands on her own. Burgundy: Just remember, Cilan! That it is my mission in life to defeat you! And don’t you forget it! Burgundy takes off in a run, Lillipup sighing in relief. Rui: That girl’s insane! To think I thought she looked good (swooning) in that uniform. Iris: You contradict yourself so much. Cilan: Even so, it is incredibly difficult to obtain a C class license. That means she has what it takes to be a connoisseuse. Ian: You’ve got an interesting rival. Cilan: Agreed. Main Events * Burgundy debuts * Cilan defeats Burgundy in a battle * Cilan's Dwebble reveals it has the ability Sturdy. * Cilan's Pansage is revealed to know Rock Tomb. * Burgundy gives an evaluation with Rui and her Lillipup, saying that they are incompatible and should be separated. ** This evaluation reveals that Lillipup's ability is Pickup. Characters * Cilan * Rui * Burgundy * Ian * Iris Pokémon * Dwebble (Cilan's) * Pansage (Cilan's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Dewott (Burgundy's) * Sawsbuck (Burgundy's, Summer form) * Victini (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode A Connoisseur's Revenge! * The idea of Rui's compatibility with Lillipup is brought up. This will be a reoccurring theme. * Rui gets a small crush on Burgundy, mostly because of her uniform. * Burgundy says random french phrases in her sentences to sound more sophisticated as a connoisseuse. * Cilan mentions STAB moves. * Burgundy is one of my three favorite rivals from the anime, along with Georgia and Paul. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N